


Luffy gives kisses!!

by Hey_Im_Crazy



Series: Luffy/Nami/Zoro/Sanji Fics [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Lovers, Luffy Being Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy-centric, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, poly pirates, soft, spoiler free, they all love each other, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Hey_Im_Crazy
Summary: This is just Luffy giving all of his lovers surprises kisses whenever he feels like it because he’s spontaneous and wants to appreciate them
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Luffy/Nami/Zoro/Sanji Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Luffy gives kisses!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope I’m convincing more people to enjoy this poly because it’s one of my fav poly ships and it doesn’t get enough love it’s not fair >:(
> 
> This is also related to my other story but can be a standalone fic so if you like this check my other one as well!!

Luffy always showed his lovers how much he appreciated them, mainly by short kisses that he would sneak in whenever he felt like it. His favorite time to do it was when they wouldn’t expect it, just to get a small laugh out of their reaction and avoid another dull day- which was rarely the case- on the Sunny. 

“Nami!” Luffy shouted wondering where the red head was, aimlessly walking around the deck. “Naaaaaami?”

“Luffy stop shouting she’s in her treasure room.” Usopp calls from the upper deck giving him an exasperated sigh, turning around to go back to whatever he was engaged with. Luffy thanks him and giggles as he creeps up to the treasure room, looking through the circular window to see her at her desk most likely working on a map. The door creaks and Luffy slips in, his sandals click with every step as he gets closer to his girlfriend. 

“What’s up Luffy?” She questions not looking up from her map of an island Luffy couldn’t recognize since there wasn’t a label. 

“Nothing… What island is this of?” He stands to the side of her, watching her eyes roam the paper as they checked for any imperfections with the map. Her eyes always held a certain intensity when she worked on any map, Luffy adored watching her determination flare up as she worked. Be it on a map or while she guided them through a rough patch of the sea.

“It’s of Water 7, I didn’t have much time to work on it till now. It’s quite a large place I’m checking to make sure it looks right, I’ll probably run it by Franky later to get a second opinion.”

“I think it looks great, and super detailed…” Luffy swore he could see every individual building on that map. That earned a small laugh, “does it have meat shops on it?” 

“Luffy it’s not a map for tourists.”

“Is that a no?” 

“Of course it’s a no.”

“I think you should add some!” Nami lifts her head to respond wittily, maybe even question why he was invested, but Luffy leans in to kiss her carefully on the lips. Pulling back to see her suddenly flushed expression as if she was at a loss for words. He gives her a big grin before he turns on his heels and practically bounces out the treasure room. Ignoring any questions she tried to throw at him after the exchange, leaving her to sit alone as she smiled to herself. 

“What an idiot captain.” She quietly whispers to herself, pushing her hair behind her ear and pulling herself back into work much more energized. Luffy never failed to inspire- and at times astonish with his lack of common sense- his crewmen by simply being around then.

===

It was 3 am, Luffy groggily sat up in his hammock rubbing his eyes and feeling his nightly hunger eat at him. He slowly lifted himself up to move over to Sanji’s hammock, where he softly snored. Shaking his shoulders to wake him up as gently as he could while also being half asleep. 

“Sanji…. Hungry.” The captain stated, yawning into his hand taking a few steps back to allow his cook to also get up and take care of his (almost nightly) problem.

“What do you want today?” Sanji stretched as his eyes adjusted to the dark, trying his best not to make much noise in his way to the kitchen with Luffy in tow. He told Luffy whenever he got hungry to come get him so he’d make him food and avoid the mess he once made on the Merry during one of his midnight munchies.

“Meaaaat!” He slurred his words, as soon as he got into the joint kitchen and dining room he took a seat at the bar to sleepily watch his food be made. Humming a tune to himself to avoid getting bored.

“Well how does a few sandwiches sound? It’s 3 and I’m positive it’ll hold you out for a while till breakfast.” The blond gets out a few ingredients and a cutting board to start the process. Luffy mumbles a grateful response before going back to humming, the silence blanketing the ship was comforting even though they grew accustomed to constant noise. Chopping sounds for a second switch to slimy slicing noises as Luffy tries to imagine how Sanji could do it all so quickly.

Soon he can hear a plate sliding on the top of the bar, “4 cold cut sandwiches.” Luffy quickly perked up at the mention of food, grabbing a sandwich and quickly gobbling it up in a few bites as Sanji patiently watched. The smoke from his current cigarette filling the room, Luffy had slowly gotten used to the smell and even now it calmed him down to an extent. As he practically swallowed the rest of his sandwiches whole his signature smile never left his face. When he finished Sanji took his plate like normal as Luffy giggled and shuffled around happily satisfied.

“Thank you Sanji!” Luffy exclaims, moving to the sink with light steps. Grabbing Sanji's left arm and standing on his toes to plant a soft peck on his cheek, smiling and walking away to fall back asleep in his hammock. 

The cook tensed up and held himself back from dropping the cigarette in his mouth from his jaw going slack. Hearing his captain leave the kitchen he lifts his own hand to feel his cheek, face warmer than it should’ve been from such a simple action. He cursed, taking a drag on his cigarette- definitely not embarrassed.

“That adorable idiot…” 

===

Zoro was currently asleep in his training room, which was a normal occurrence on the Sunny. Luffy peered through the glass windows trying to get a glimpse at his boyfriend, upon seeing him asleep he beamed and entered the room. Zoro was lying face up perfectly still on the floor, arms crossed as he snored as loudly as ever.

“Oi Zoro,” uttered the captain squatting down next to the swordsman. Poking his face lightly, barely managing to get a slight reaction out of him. “Zoroooo” Luffy practically whined while the green haired male just slept away. 

He pouted finally sitting down next to him and staring at his face hoping that’d wake him up, which proved futile after a minute. “Oh! I got a great idea,” he leaned over to the left of Zoro grabbing at one of his three oblong golden earrings. After carefully removing one his attempts of attaching it to his own ear ended with a strained yelp. (Even some blood which he wiped on Zoro and prayed he wouldn’t notice later) 

“Look Zoro! It’s really nice,” swinging his head side to side entertaining himself with his boyfriends earring. Casting his gaze back towards him and saying thank you as if he would hear him. He leaned in to kiss him on the temple, knowing Zoro probably wouldn’t mind even if he was awake. 

“I’ll be back to check on you in a hour!” Luffy proclaims slowly getting himself back up, talking to Zoro as if he would answer back. Skipping out the door with an ecstatic shout, and landing on the main deck to fool around with his other crew.

Zoro awoke an hour and a half later to find his captain napping besides him, a dumb smile on his face with his earring on. “When did he do that?” Zoro fondly questioned before cracking a rare chuckle at the sight, “he can be such a dummy sometimes…”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make one for Zoro Sanji and Nami? Lemme know and I’ll gladly make more because this gives me life
> 
> Thank you for any kudos and comments the mean the absolute world to me!! <3


End file.
